Chaos
by The Illusionist's Wings04
Summary: PLEASE READ THIS! I think it turned out pretty well, but I want some other thoughts about it! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Chaos.

That's all our life was. Chaos. And now I was being drawn out of that chaos.

All I could see was black. I could hear someone screaming. Desperate and breathless crying followed. When rain started to fall on my face, I instinctively tried to wipe it off, but my arm wouldn't cooperate. What was going? I couldn't see anything.

Then, my eyelids started to get a red hue. I craned my eyes open, wanting to see the light instead of this darkness. Suddenly being able to move, I held myself up by my elbows, peering around the field we were in. Blood was covering the grass, and bodies were strewn all around. But what really caught my attention was Fang. Tears were falling down his cheeks, making paths in the dirt.

I stared in horror. What was going on? "Fang!" I tried to say calmly, but it came out squeaky. "Is the flock hurt? Are you all right?" But that was impossible. Iggy and Angel were leaning over me, and I saw Gazzy and Nudge by my legs. So what was going on?

Iggy was brushing his hands over me, cataloging bruises and cuts. But I couldn't feel it. Why couldn't I feel it? I started panicking, getting close to start hyperventilating. "Angel?" I called out. "Can you hear me, sweetie?" But she kept crying.

Angel's clear blue eyes looked in alarm at Fang. "I can't hear her thoughts," she told Fang, terror and sadness threading through her voice. "Why can't I hear her?"

Why couldn't she hear me screaming at her in my mind? _Angel, honey. I'm right here. Why is Fang crying? Is everyone alright? _Angel didn't answer.

Then, to my dismay, Iggy checked me for a pulse. He never did that._ Never._ Iggy, you dingbat! I'm fine!

"I don't feel any pulse."

Then I snapped. "I'm right here, guys. I'm right here!" I jumped up and started waving my hand childishly in front of Nudge's eyes. "Why can't you guys here me?" I sobbed. "I'm alive!"

But nobody glanced at me. Everyone was crying hysterically. Even Fang. But he should know better. He knows I'll wake up. I'll heal. It was just a few scratches. But when I looked down, I could tell it wasn't just a few scratches. Blood covered my torso. My right wing hung limply and I was limping. But I didn't feel anything.

Oh my God.

I'm gone.

The great, indestructible, undefeatable, Max was dead. And I couldn't even comfort my family. But Fang could.

I stumbled over to Fang, feeling a bit loopy from the realization of it all. Putting my hands on his shoulders, I looked into his dark eyes. "You need to pull yourself together. For me." He still showed no realization that the ghost of his best friend was in front of him.

_Maybe he isn't supposed to._

My eyes widened in surprise. How was the voice still here?

_Maximum, I'm a part of you. Not your physical body, but your mental one._

Oh, great. I really am crazy. _Too bad, Voice. I don't care if he's supposed to or not._

I started thinking hard. All the good memories of me and the flock and Fang. Me kissing him on the beach, thinking he was dying. Laughing with the flock about something silly. And Fang giving me that special heart-stopping smile that he reserved only for me. Letting it all bubble up inside of me, I let it all out with a single scream. "FANG!"

Fang's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Max?" I heard him ask quietly. The flock didn't hear him.

I bounced in excitement. He could hear me! "Fang, I'm here!"I squealed. And, yes, I said squealed. "I need you to do a favor for me."

Fang glanced around, looking for me. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do I know you're really Max?" he asked to the empty air around him quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, my request is harmless."

"All right," Fang said, still looking suspicious. "What is it?"

"Take care of the flock," I told him. "Please don't split up. They need you just as much as you need them."

Fang nodded his head slightly. Just before I turned around to take a last glance at the flock before I took off to do whatever ghosts do, Fang asked me something. "Are you alright?"

I regarded the question thoughtfully. Was I? I mean, I had just died. "I think I am," I said carefully, but I started to grin. I was, strangely enough.

Fang smirked faintly at my tone, looking slightly less forelorn. "Say hi to Ari for me," he told me.

"I will." A wave of sadness washed over me. "I'll miss you guys and my mom and Ella," I said quietly.

Fang looked desolately around him, at the flock's faces. "We'll miss you, too." A hopeful look went on his face. "Promise me you'll be ok."

I raised my head to look at the flawlessly blue sky. I wonder if that's where I'll be soon. "I promise. Diddo?"

"I promise," he whispered.

I smiled sadly. "See you later."

"K." Fang looked behind me. When I turned around, I saw the flock's bruised faces looking at Fang strangely. At first I wondered why, but then I realized why. They saw Fang talking to empty space. I kneeled in front of them all. "I love you guys," I told them. "Stay strong for me." I hugged them all, even though they didn't feel it.

I rose to my feet and walked back over to Fang. "Well, see ya'," I told him.

"Bye." Then he took a breath. "I love you."

I knew what he meant. "Love you, too." I hugged him and his arms came around me. Warmth enveloped me. Then I slowly let go.

In front of me the light had grown brighter and brighter. I unfolded my wings, letting the warmth wash over my whole body. I turned around and took a last look at the world. The dark green of the grass, the blue sky, the faces of the ones I loved. They were all so beautiful. I smiled in happiness, being able to know that my family would be able to live in this world longer. A perfect balance of the good and bad.

"Bye," I yelled. I pledged to myself that I would never forget this.

Then I turned around and walked into the white light.

**I hope you guys like this. I really like how it turned out. I wanted to add a happier factor. Please review!**


End file.
